1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer hardware and more particularly to a system for efficiently cooling a processor.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is an isometric view illustrating a prior art system 100 used to cool a processor (not shown). As shown, system 100 characteristically includes a heat sink assembly 104, which further includes a fan 106, walls 109 and a bottom plate 111. Typically, system 100 is thermally coupled to a processor, for example using thermal adhesive having thermal properties that facilitate transferring heat generated by the processor to bottom plate 111 of heat sink assembly 104. System 100 may also include a heat sink lid (not shown), which, among other things, prevents particles and other contaminants from entering fan 106 and air blown from fan 106 from escaping system 100. Heat sink lid 102, together with walls 109 and bottom plate 111 of heat sink assembly 104, define a plurality of air channels 108.
Fan 106 is configured to force air through air channels 108 such that the heat generated by the processor transfers to the air as the air passes over bottom plate 111. The heated air then exits heat sink assembly 104, as depicted by flow lines 114, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the processor into the external environment. This process cools the processor and, among other things, prevents the processor from burning up during operation. Persons skilled in the art will understand that air channels 108 typically are configured to direct air blown from fan 106, over bottom plate 111, to the external environment in a manner that most efficiently removes heat from the processor.
One drawback of using system 100 to cool a processor is that a sound wave produced when fan 106 forces air through an air channel 108 oftentimes establishes a standing wave within air channel 108. As persons skilled in the art will understand, this phenomenon substantially increases the noise level of the airflow through air channel 108 because the resulting standing wave produced by the interference between an incident sound wave and a reflected sound wave has an amplitude at the antinodes that is substantially greater than the amplitude of incident sound wave. The increased noise is particularly annoying to persons who use computers and other electronic devices that include a system similar to system 100.
One method for reducing airflow noise while cooling a processor is to implement a fluid-based cooling system, in which heat generated by the processor transfers to a heat transfer fluid (such as water) being quickly circulated close to the processor. However, typical fluid cooling systems are driven by large pumps, which are prone to frequent failure and tend to consume a great deal of power. Moreover, such systems tend to use large quantities of fluid, circulating at a high flow rate, and therefore must be frequently replenished or replaced.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for efficiently cooling a processor.